Summers Over
by ScottyBgood
Summary: After a rough summer, including time spent in jail in Arizona, Cat just wants to get back to normal. But when she gets to school, and speak with her friends, she finds out a couple of things have changed. A one shot about the beginning of their senior year.


Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warning, I wrote this a while ago.

:}

Cat was almost dancing with excitement at seeing her friends again. While the summers for Hollywood Arts were shorted then other schools, they still had a couple of weeks break. But for Cat, it felt like longer for a reason. All summer, she'd been apart from her group of school friends. She'd been babysitting, or in jail, or otherwise occupied by her new life in Venice of America. And for a while, it was enough. For a time, putting up with Sam's latest scheme, or dealing with the often weird fallout from their babysitting gig, was enough to keep her from missing her friends. But the summer really drove home just how much she used to depend on them.

Cat had texted around to see what everyone was up to, as well as reading the Slap. However, the seniors who ran the site were gone now, with a new group taking over, so things were a bit messy. Old files were deleted, new ones placed on line, and her friends summer doings would have to be filled in verbally until the site reconfiguring was complete.

"Robbie!" The redhead called out to her friend. 'I wonder, does he still wanna date me? Has he found someone new?' The thoughts were strangely dark. She wanted him, but at the same time wanted hot guys, as well as not wanting to ruin their friendship. 'It's so confusing.'

"Cat!" The boy called back. "Good to see you. Have you spoken to anyone yet?"

"Just you, now." The small girl said. "Why?'

"Well, things have kinda changed... You know what, why don't I fill you in as we go. But hey, seniors, right?" Robbie said with a smile.

"Okay, lets start easy." The petite girl said. "Beck and Jade, together or broken up?"

"Moved on." The nerdy boy said. "Beck is dating Hope Quincy, the girl Andre was dating that time. You know, while you were house sitting for your mothers boss. A very difficult girl, who he's in a constant power struggle with. He's loving it."

"How's Jadie taking it?" Cat wondered aloud.

"She's dating someone." The boy said nervously, trying not to meet her eyes. He didn't want to be the one to break things to her. 'But better me then she find out some other, less accepting way.' He sighed as he made up his mind. Gathering his courage, he pushed forward. "Actually, she's dating Tori. Whole thing happened during the production of the summer plays. One minute Jade's making fun of Tori, the next their caught playing touching games in the closet. But their being the new lesbian power couple was just the start."

"Wait, their gay?" Cat asked.

"Gay, or bi." Robbie said. "No one knows. But once they were out, other students who were confused came flooding out too. I even came out, as Bi, and everyone made fun of me. That was, until Jade threatened to find them. She didn't elaborate, but the teasing stopped."

"That was nice of her." Cat said, clearly not getting it.

"But after I came out, so did Burf, which didn't thrill me. I'm afraid I like beefcake. Besides, I'm saving myself for you." Robbie explained.

"So your half gay, and so are Tori and Jade, who are enjoying that half." Cat clarified.

"Then Andre comes out, only he's totally gay. Looking for love and all that chiz." The boy in glasses said.

"But he loves girls." Cat protested. "He's always going on about his latest girlfriend."

"He loved he idea of dating girls." Robbie clarified for her. "He never was, or is, that into the girls he dates. No, once he admitted his feelings, he quickly found a boyfriend, and their still together."

"Who's he dating?" Cat asked. "Is it Burf?"

"Nope, it's Ryan, from band." Robbie explained.

"Wait, I tried to get Ryan to go out with me last year. He said I wasn't his.. Ohhhh!" Realization hit the cute girl. "Ryan's gay too, isn't he?"

'What was your first clue?' The Rex part of Rob's persona thought. But the boy kept his cool, staying true to his goal of explaining things to his hope-to-be girlfriend. "Yea, he kinda is. Turns out a larger percentage of the school is gay then in the general population. Thats one of the reasons we have the open dress code. As long as it's enough to qualify as clothes, you can dress any way you want."

"So half my friends are gay?" Cat questioned.

"Over half." Rob said. "And under. Of course, there's complications. I've seen Jade chase off three guys she thought were checking Tori out."

"Were they?" Cat asked.

"What?" The puppeteer asked.

"Checking Tori out?" Cat clarified.

"One guy was, and I suspect the second was too." He informed the girl. "But they were also checking Jade out. Her figure is more, um, noticeable. Not that Tori isn't highly attractive. But from behind, Jade's more curvy figure draws the boys."

"And the front." The redhead added. "Remember, she has boobs. Big boobs. Both of mine aren't as big as one of hers. It's so unfair. Why did she get height, strength, and boobs."

"But she's not nearly as cute as you are." Robbie said, smiling. Cat blushed, enjoying the attention. "So, not much to tell beyond that. Sinjin is still straight, and considers himself the number two most eligible boy at school."

"So, any of the faculty change? Is Sikowitz secretly seeing some dude?" She pushed for answers.

"No, just the usual circus freaks he dates." The boy said. "Look, when we see the others, try not to act like that much has changed. Their our friends, and nothing will ever change that, right?"

They had, by that time, walked to Cat's locker on the second floor. "I always liked that my locker was not near the main door. Gave me a place to hide stuff." She giggled as she confessed her little secret.

"When your ready, lets go see the others." He replied. They were walking through the halls, and as usual for this time of year, there were a lot of plane gray lockers. Soon enough, the new students would occupy them, adding decorations and making the lockers their own.

In the main entry hall, they found Tori arguing with Jade. "But he swore I wasn't even his type." The singer was arguing. "How can I have any friends when you scare them off?"

"You can be friends with Andre." Jade replied calmly. "He's your best friend, right?"

"What about girls?" Tori asked. "Are they okay?"

"Ugly girls, yes." The pale girl said. "But until I know they aren't trying to be the mother of your kids, I don't trust anyone. Hey Cat. Robbie."

"Hey Cat, Rob." Tori echoed. "Good to see you both. And I'm glad I have friends who won't over react."

"Why?" Cat asked Jade.

"Because I know you won't?" Tori kinda answered.

"Why did you and Beck break up this time?" Cat asked again.

"Cause we both realized I wasn't really the kind of girl he wanted to be with." Jade answered. "That Hope chick, she may be a self centered bitch, but apparently she isn't the threat I was. Their getting along great. The only downside is I have to deal with her all the time now."

"Cause she's Beck's friend?" Cat asked, still upset that her favorite couple was done.

"Cause Hopes brother is dating Trina." Tori said. Then to her girlfriend. "No, you don't get to make any snide comments, since you're the one who introduced them."

"I wouldn't have if I'd have known they'd hit it off like that." Jade groused.

"Okay, wait." Cat interrupted the potential argument. "Hope has a brother, and he's dating Trina?"

"I thought we'd just said that?" Jade commented.

"And their getting along?" Cat pushed for clarification.

"You see, Hope is this ultra self centered girl." Tori tried to explain.

"Trina couldn't out bitch her on a bet." Jade sniped. Tori glared at her girlfriend, but the goth just raised an eyebrow in challenge. Tori responded by leaning in and stealing a kiss.

"Okay, your a cute, affectionate couple." Cat moaned loudly. "But before you consummate this relationship, could you tell me why Jade introduced Hope's brother, uh, kid got a name?"

"Rich." Jade said. "And it's to late. I consummated the crap out of my girl just the other night."

"Really?" Tori asked, her face wearing a shocked expression. "You're going with that?"

"So why did Jade introduce this Rich kid, who's dad is rich, to Trina again?" Cat tried to cut in before the play fighting between the girls got too real.

"Cause Rich is a nice guy," Robbie started.

"I stand by my claim." Jade's voice was a challenge.

"And he tried to help Jade get a recording contract..." The puppeteer pushed on.

"And just who was wearing the strap-on?" Tori asked, her own fighting spirit now clearly up.

"Cause he felt it was unfair she didn't get anything for giving up the platinum music awards." Rob continued.

"There's more to sex then penetration." Jade shot back.

"And from what I can tell..." The boy was desperately trying to distract Cat from the scene taking place right in front of her.

"Just admit, in bed, I'M the man!" Tori insisted.

"Trina really likes him for more then just..." The poor boy felt trapped, committed to finishing his thought when clearly no one was listening.

"Is that so?" Jade challenged. Raising to her full height, only an inch or so taller then her girlfriend, Jade still somehow dominated the room. Intimidation was her strong suit, and she knew how to play it.

"… His money. So they're an item now…."

"In the bedroom." Tori seemed to back down a bit, until an evil smile crossed her face. "Or when we get intimate. So after school, you are so apologizing."

"..And it seem to be working out..."

"What makes you think it'll be that easy?" Jade wasn't backing down.

"...despite Hope dating Beck." The boy finished his explanation.

Tori didn't say a word, instead slowly closing on her girl. Once almost skin to skin with Jade, she licked the other girls nose, moving to turn that action into a kiss. Soon, she had Jade pressed against the wall behind her, hands roaming to unsafe for work places. The pale girl managed to wrench the Tanned girls hand away from her bust, just as a moan escaped from her lips. "Toriiii."

"And that's why I know you'll apologize, just like I know I'll forgive you." Tori said with a triumphant voice. "Then again, after winning this argument, maybe I'll just give up on challenging you and accept that, outside the bedroom, you are the man." Tori rested her head on Jade's chest, her smile dominating her face.

Only for that smile to vanish a moment later. "Hey, I saw where your eyes were. Don't you dare pretend you were trying to meet my eyes." The Latina was up, chasing down some senior who'd looked her way just a moment before. "Jade's tits are my business, and no one else's."

"Um, when did this happen?" Cat asked.

"It's recent." Robbie admitted.

"Let me guess, it's what Tori started when she found out how many people would date Jade if they weren't worried she'd kill them in their sleep?" Cat guessed.

"I think they'd prefer she kill them in their sleep." The puppeteer said. "But basically, yea."

"Look, kitty, I never wanted you to find out this way." Jade started.

"What did you call me?" Cat seethed.

"Kitty." Jade replied. "It's like when you call me Jadey."

Cat calmed down, but not for long. "I had no idea that calling you that cute nickname would ever be mistaken for the gross insult you unwittingly leveled at me."

"Um, Cat…?" Jade tried to break things up before the small girl said something she never intended too.

"Kitten indicated you think I'm immature." Cat continued. "Do you think that?"

"Everyone thinks you act that way sometimes." The goth said. "But obviously you're not hopeless, cause people trust you with their kids."

"Good." Cat leveled her best glare at her friend, pointing two fingers at her own eyes before using them to cover the entirety of Jade's body. "Just remember, I'm not some helpless child. Now, if you could come with, I wanna make sure Miranda's over last years mix-up."

"Miranda?" Robbie asked.

"Girl who thought I was hitting on her, when I was really trying to flirt with her boyfriend." Cat explained. "Only, turns out he's not her boyfriend, just her twin brother. And get this, she wasn't turned off by the thought of me and her maybe doing dating chiz. I wanted her to know I wasn't that kind of girl, all gay and stuff. It's been all summer, and with luck, she knows that now, cause I can't imagine anyone thinking I was gay..." Her brown eyes flashed at her blue eyed friend. "Remember, I'm not you or Tori. I'm not into the boobies."

"Do you have a problem with me being gay?" Jade growled.

"No, I don't care if you date girls, just so long as no one is forcing me to." Cat said, and meant it. "Now, lets find Miranda. And Jade..."

"What?" The goth didn't sound too happy.

"No dating her." Cat said. "Girls not right for you, or Tori, or Beck, and apparently not Andre either..."

They found the girl mentioned sitting on the floor next to the drinking fountain. "So, Miranda, given all that's gone down, I just wanted to be sure you knew, me, not into girls. Jade here is, but is also dating, so she's off limits. Tori too. Any questions?"

"I'm dating Nathan." Miranda said. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm just relieved that something went right." Cat said. "See, it turns out that over the summer, all kinds of things changed..."

Jade rolled her eyes, walking away to find her girlfriend. Robbie, for his part watched the petite girl explain everything to the sitting girl, things that girl had probably already heard from other sources. 'Hay, it's a new year.' He thought to himself. 'But some things never change.' He smiled at his hopeful girlfriend, and wondered again why things moved so fast sometimes.

:}

Okay, this was something I found, cleaned up a touch, added new mistakes, and finished up. I post, hoping for a touch of reviews. So enjoy.


End file.
